America's
by Millie333
Summary: It's a "Normal" meeting...But, America is missing...


It was a beautiful sunny day...

When the Axis and the Allies, decided to hold a collective meeting...

Unsurprisingly, it went "Normally"...

Normally for the nations...

-...Get your hands of me, you bloody frog!-England yelled.-Or I will make you regret it!

-Anglettere~ Stop resisting~-France said sweetly.-I know you like it~

-I do not!-England yelled some more.-Who in their right mind would...?

-You do~-France cooed, as he gave England a kiss on the cheek.-I know it~

-Y-you...!-England said, a little embarassed, shocked and mad.-I am going to bloody kill you!

Then, England attacked France(With France's hand's still around him) and they both fell to the , England tried to hit France, but, it was hard since France was still holding onto him. France was also trying to evade the attacks to his "Beautiful face". In the end, the two nations, were practically turning back and forth on the floor. It looked very stupid and very silly.

-Such imatture countries!-China said with a sigh.-Are they trying to destroy the room?

-Da, they act like little kids...-Russia said from behind him, with his usual scary smile.-But, they are so amusing to watch~

-Ayyah!-China yelled, scared.-Get away from me, you damn Eluosi!

-...But, I just want to be your friend...-Russia pouted.-Why don't you want to become one with me?

-No!-China yelled, completely mortified and started to run away.-Get away from me!

-Don't run away, little Kitay~-Russia sang, as he ran after him.-Becoming one with me won't hurt~-He smiled.-Much~

-V-ve...So scary...-Italy said scared, as he was desperately holding onto Germany's hand.

-...Japan, aren't you going to help him...?-Germany asked.-He is your older brother, isn't he...?

-...I wourd rather not interfere...-Japan said, as he eyes the scene warilly.-...Especiarry if Roshia-san is involved...

-Riben...!-China yeleld, as he was desperately ran away from russia.-Why don't you want to help your Ge-ge...?

-...I am sorry, Chugoku-san...-Japan said.-But, I don't want to die yet...

-...Riben...-China said, in sadness. Suddenly, he was lifted up by two big hands.-Ayah!

-Got you~-Russia sang, as he was moving China like a plane.-Do you like flying? Of course you do~

-Get me down!-China yelled, as he didn't like the idea of being "a plane".-I am not a little kid!

-...Maple...-Someone said with a sigh, but no one heard him.

* * *

-...The...Meeting...-Germany said, in a strange voice.-It should have started...Ten minutes ago...!-He suddenly became livid.-But not only, we still didn't start the meeting! You also made the room into a complete mess!

-...V-ve...Germania...-Italy cried, as he let go of Germany's arm.-...Y-you are scaring me...!-Then, he ran to Japan who was blushing a little, for some reason.-J-Japonia, do something!

-...Oh...Itaria-kun...-Japan said, absentmindly.-...I am sorry, but I am busy watching the FrUK and the RoChu...-He said in a serious voice("Yaoi is serious bussiness!").-...Why didn't I bring my camera arong?!

-V-ve?-Italy said, confused.-"FrUk"? "RoChu"? What's that?

-...Werr...-Japan said, a little embarrased.-Those are...

-Morning dudes!-A voice interuppted Japan. Then, the door was broken down(Poor door, it has seen THINGS...And then it was destroyed...), revealing a grinning America, with a chicken(It's America) sitting on his head.-THE HERO HAS ARIVVED!

After that, there was silence, as the nations in the room stopped what they were doing, and were looking at the new arrival...

* * *

-Bloody wanker!-England suddenly yelled.-I told you, to stop breaking the bloody door!-He looked very mad.-And, why is there a bloody chicken on your bloody head?!

-Gosh dude! The door was barely standing! And the chicken is...!-America said, and then paused, as he looked at England lying on the ground, with France on top of him.-By the way, Iggy...What are you doing...?

-...A-America! I-it is...I-it is not what it looks like!-England yelled embarrassed, as he pushed France aside(in the face) and stood up.

-...Anglettere...I am hurt...-France said in sadness . Then, he looked between the confused America and the madly blushing England. He smiled in glee.-My~ My~ So this is, what this is all about~

-S-Shut up, Frog!-England said, embarrassed.-T-this is none of your business!

-Huh?-America was more confused, now.-What are you two talking about?

-Well~ Amerique~ Daddy is going to...~-France started saying, but got interrupted by a punch to the face.-Mon dieu...My beautiful face!-He said in horror.-Anglettere, I just wanted to...

-Shut up, frog!-England yelled.-Or I am going to punch you again!

* * *

-Really, dudes...What was that just now...?-America asked, still confused.

-It was nothing!-England yelled, still embarassed.-...N-now, what is with that chicken on your head?

-This is Jokgo!-America answered with enthusiasm. The chicken made a voice.-She is one of my biggest fans!

-...America, are you being serious?-England said, with a sigh.-You really think that a chicken is your fan?

-Of course she is!-America said.-She can play "America the beautiful"! That makes her my fan!-He suddenly became mad.-But the stupid judges disqualified her and her sister Aichan for no reason!-He said annoyed. Then, he smiled.-So, I took her and her sister in!

-...You can not be serious...-England said, with a sigh.-...And, did you say "Disqualified"...?

-Course I did!-America said.-She participated in "America's got talent" show! And she could have became a star if not for the judges!

-That strangely sounds just like "Britian's got talent" show...-France said in an amused tone.-Did you two...?

-So you..."Took" her...?-England said with another sigh, as he ignored France's comment.-Did you even ask her..."Caretakers" before you did so...?

-Of course I did...!-America said, and then paused for a few seconds.-Actually...I forgot...-Then, he paused again, as he saw England's "Where did I go wrong with him?" face exprassion.-Don't worry about it, Iggy! I am sure they won't mind! Besides, I already taught her "God bless America" and "This land is our land" songs! I am going to make her famous!

-...I already regret asking this...-England said, with a sigh.-But, what are you planning to do with her?

-She and the other chickens are going to play my antems at different ceremonies!-America said hapilly.-This is going to be so great!

-...America, you have an army of chickens...?-England asked, warilly.-What do you need them for?

-I sure do! And Jokgo is my lieutenant!-America said, enthusiastically.-And why not? Greece has an army of cats! Japan has an army of cats, dogs and birds that can turn into mechas...!-He suddenly paused. Then, he ran to Japan and started shaking him.-Japan! Dude! Can you teach my chickens how to turn into mechas?!

-...S-stop shaking me, America-san...-Japan said. America let go with a "Sorry, keeks".-You want me to teach your chickens how to turn into mechas...?-He said, with a glint in his eye.-I can do that. But, it wirr take time, and I wourd need something in exchange...

-Not a problem! We have a lot of great things we can exchange for!-America said, hapilly.-Let's go now!

-Wha...America-san...?!-Japan said in surprise, as he was yanked away by America.-R-ret go! I don't have time for this right no...!

-It's going to be totally fine!-America said reasuringly, as he dragged Japan thought the door.-I am going to tell your boss that I borrowed you!

* * *

-V-Ve!-Italy said, scared, after America(With Japan) went away.-America kidnapped Jiappone!

-...Where did I go wrong...?-England said, warilly.

-Oh, Anglettere~-France said in an amused voice, as he touched him in "Places".-I can tell you where you went right~

-Bloody hell!-England yelled at him in embarassment.-Stop touching me! And expecially there!

-...Ayah...!-China yelled, as he saw what the two nations were doing.-They are at it again!

-Looks like they are having fun~-Russia said.-Maybe, we can do something similar?

-No!-China yelled and dashed from the room.-Never!

-Silly little Kitay~-Russia said, as he ran after him.-No matter how hard and how far you run, you can't get away from me~

-V-ve...-Italy said, scared.-R-russia is so scary...!

-T-The meeeting...-Germany said quietly, with his face shadowed.-The meeting...

-V-ve?-Italy said, a little surprised.-What is it, Germania?

-...The meeting...-Germany said, with a killing intent starting to rise from him.-...The meeting...

-V-ve...?-Italy became a little scared.-G-germania...? A-are you feeling okay...?

-The meeting...-Germany said, revealing his very mad face.-NOT ONLY ARE WE LATE TO START IT! BUT SOME NATIONS ARE MISSING AND THE ROOM IS A COMPLETE MESS!

-...Maple!-Someone said, but no one heard him, again.


End file.
